


Show You How Much I Love You

by loveforhockey



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: After a Loss, Blow Jobs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hockey, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Washington Capitals, hockey fight, they have sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 21:17:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5348828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveforhockey/pseuds/loveforhockey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Tom wants to do is go home, crawl into bed, and cuddle with Latts until he falls asleep. He wants to forget everything about the shitty game. They played the leafs, and even though they won in a shoot out, Tom got a penalty that almost cost them the game.</p>
<p>Tom is upset about getting benched in the game but luckily he has Latts who will always make things better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show You How Much I Love You

All Tom wants to do is go home, crawl into bed, and cuddle with Latts until he falls asleep. He wants to forget everything about the shitty game. They played the leafs, and even though they won in a shoot out, Tom got a penalty that almost cost them the game. First it was unsportsmanlike conduct and then roughing for fighting. Nazem Kadri is a dick. The entire game he was chirping Tom about what ever and he had enough of it, and Tom made that pretty clear when he smashed his fist in Kadri’s face. Apparently coach saw it differently and decided to bench him the rest of the game.

Tom ripped off his gear in silence and was the first one in and out of the showers. he managed to avoid the press and went to wait outside the locker room for Mike. He was still angry about the game. The whole thing was so fucking stupid, they still ended up winning and that’s what matters. And even th-

“Hey.” Latts said, interrupting his thoughts. “Sorry about the game. You didn’t deserve that. It was wrong of coach to bench you.” He looked up and pressed a quick kiss to Tom’s lips. 

“Thanks, Mikey. Can we just go home?” Tom said, wrapping an arm around Mike’s waist and pulling him close as they walked out. Mike sighed but let himself be pulled into Tom’s side.

Mike drove home, even though they took Tom’s car. Tom got in the passenger side without saying a word so Mike just sighed and sneaked a worrying glance at him when he got in the car. It was only November, but still cold in DC and still a lot of traffic, even this late. Tom had his forehead pressed against the cool glass of the window and kept on replaying what coach said to him. How mad he was, to start scoring instead of fighting, yelling at him in front of the entire team.

“Tommy?” Mike asked, sliding a hand from the wheel and letting it rest on Tom’s thigh. He didn’t answer, just kept starring out the window.

On the way up to their apartment, Tom walked with his hands in his jacket pockets and keeping his gaze on the floor, slowly following behind Mike. As soon as they were inside he curled up on the corner of the couch and pulled a blanket over his knees. Mike placed the keys on the counter, where he knew he wouldn’t forget where they were because Tom would kill him, and held back a few steps and just stared at his mopey boyfriend who was now half hidden by the blue fleece blanket.

Finally he made himself go over there and sat down so he was leaning on Tom’s shoulder and wrapped his arms around him.

“Tommy? Babe? Do you want to talk?” He asked quietly, pressing soft kisses to his shoulder and neck.

Something switched in Tom at that moment. “Fuck off, Latts!” A sharp feeling of anger as he pushed Latts off his lap so he landed roughly on floor in front of the couch then stomped his way down the hall to his bedroom and slammed the door. He face planted into the pillows in the dark room and let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding.

Fuck. He knew this wasn’t Latts fault. It was all his and Latts was just trying to be a good boyfriend and Tom shoved his away. All because of the stupid fight and the stupid penalty that almost cost them the game, which they ended up winning by the way.

About 10 minutes later, after giving Tom some time to cool off, there was a small knock on the door, followed by Mike opening it just enough to look in. He opened it all the way, allowing a streak of light to be cast into the dark room, once he saw Tom face down in the pillows. 

Mike started to quietly walk over to the bed when Tom looked up. His face was red and blotchy with tear streaks running down his cheeks.

“Mikey!” He reached out to him, pulling him down on the bed, next to him. “Oh my god. I’m so sorry. I’m really really sorry. I didn’t mean it I swear.” Tom tilted his head up to meet Mike’s lips, then proceeded to cover his face in quick soft kisses. “I’m so sorry, Baby.”

“Hey, hey, it’s ok.” Mike said, grabbing Tom’s shoulders to calm him down. “You were mad. I know.” Tom sat up and pulled Mike close, wrapping his arms around him. They sat like that for a bit, until Latts broke the silence. “You did have a really good game today. Don’t be so hard on yourself over this.”

“I don’t think coach saw it that way.” Tom tried to ignore Mike’s hand which was slowly sliding up under his shirt and brushing over his stomach.

“Well I did.” Mike dropped his voice as he swiftly lifted a leg over Tom’s thighs so he was straddling his lap. He looked up to see Tom’s crystal blue eyes starring down at his slightly parted lips, and pushed himself up against Tom’s chest to fill the gap. He immediately gave into the kiss, sliding his tongue in Mike’s mouth and nipping at his lower lip. Tom’s hands moved down his sides and came to a stop, getting a firm hold on Mike’s ass, releasing a small yelp in between kisses. Tom used this to pull Latts even closer, only breaking the kiss to throw their shirts off.

“So you think I had a good game, eh?” Tom asked, breath heavy. It wasn’t a secret that Mike was already getting hard and trying to grind against Tom’s lap.

“Yes, I do.” Latts replied with that sexy little smirk that only Tom gets to see. “Maybe I’ll show you.”

“God, you’re so hot, have I ever told you that?” Tom said, leaning up to kiss the smirk off Latts face.

“Every day. Now get these off, I want to suck your dick.” Latts replied, pulling at the elastic of Tom’s sweats.

“Bossy.” Mike made a pouty face at Tom, which he still found cute. He lifted his hips up so Mike could yank his sweats and boxers off and drop them on the floor next to the bed, followed by his own. They would probably be forgotten until the next time some camera crew came to film an apartment tour and they had to wipe the apartment clean from top to bottom.

Latts settled in between Tom’s spread legs and began to press slow, open mouth kisses, trailing up the soft skin on the inside of his thighs. Tom was almost fully hard now, as Mike wrapped his lips around the head of his cock. He teased him with his tongue before moving down to take more of Tom’s length.

“Oh my god, you’re so good.” Tom gasped, letting out a moan and tangling his hands in Mike’s wavy brown hair. “Love your mouth, Babe.”

Mike responded by going down more until he started to choke and Tom pulled him back a little. “Carful.” Predictably, Latts continued to choke himself and began to bob up and down, taking all of Tom in his throat. He looked up to meet Tom’s eyes and smirked as best he could when he saw Tom’s eyes locked on his mouth. He pulled off.

“Hey! I thought you were showing me how good I played tonight.” Tom said.

“I am. I wanna ride you, come on.” Mike said. Tom was sure to notice how red and puffy Mike’s lips were, and the spit shining them up.

“Oh I will.” He said with a smirk, pulling Mike up so he could make out with him some more.

“You’re the worst.” Latts said, voice scratchy and breath against Tom’s lips.

“Yeah, but you love me.”

“That I do.” Latts reached across to the nightstand to get the lube and yelped when Tom slapped his ass.

“Hey!”

“Sorry, I just love this.” And he did it again. Mike just glared at him with that cute little pout. 

Tom pulled Latts back into his lap and slicked up his fingers, gently pushing one up into him. A second finger followed the first and began to work him open. Mike started to moan and push against them.

“You want another?” Tom asked. Latts sucked in a breath but nodded. Tom slipped another into him and moved them to open Mike up.

“Tommy... Come on, I want you inside of me.”

“Okay, okay.” He pulled his fingers out of Latts then ran his hand down his cock to get it slicked up and guided it to Mike’s entrance. Mike slowly sank down until he was sitting on Tom’s hips. 

“So this is the part where I show you that you had a good game today and just made one mistake. Don’t be so hard on your self, you’re a great player. And an even better boyfriend.” Latts said, leaning down to press a quick kiss to Tom’s lips.

“I got a good one.” Tom replied, smiling up at Latts as he started to move up and down, fucking himself on Tom’s cock. He let out a gasp and a noise that was defiantly not a whimper. Tom rolled his hips up and tried to get deeper into Latts, grabbing his hips and pressing bruises into the sides. That won’t be hard to explain in the locker room.

“Fuck, you’re amazing. Love your cock, Babe.” Latts said. He was letting out little gasps and moans, moving himself faster on Tom’s cock.

“I’m close.” Tom said, head thrown back on the pillow. Mike leaned down to sloppily make out with Tom, letting him lick into his mouth and suck on his bottom lip. Tom was able to thrust up harder inside Latts at the new angle. When Mike sat up, Tom got his hand around Mike’s cock and started to jerk him off in time with his thrusts, producing cute little whimpers from him that Tom couldn’t help but smile at.

“God, you’re beautiful. You look so good riding me.” Latts moved his hips faster at the praise. And that was it for Tom, he was gone. He came with a groan, raising his hips up as far as he could with Latts on top of him but continued jerking him off until Latts came all over his chest. Tom pressed his thumbs into the soft skin on Mike’s waist, breathing heavily.

“So did I do a good job of showing you how good of a player you are?” Mike asked, still on top of Tom after they both had caught their breath.

“Fuck, yes, come here.” With that Tom pulled Mike down by his shoulders until their mouths met and kissed him sweetly. He pulled away, then kissed him again, and once more. They were both sticky with come and sweat but that didn’t stop Latts from curling into Tommy’s side once he had eased him off and pulled out.

Tom rolled his eyes but pressed a kiss to Mike’s forehead and climbed out of bed to retrieve a wet wash cloth from the bathroom. When he got back, Mike was almost passed out and even more curled into himself.

“Wore you out, eh?” Tom asked. All he got was a sleepy grunt in reply as he moved Mike’s limbs and forced him to spread out to wipe the come off him. The wash cloth was warm on his bare skin, and Tom was sure to press kisses to every area he wiped clean.

“Move your ass before you get come all over the sheets.” Tom said.

“Oh shut up, you love my ass.” Tom hummed in agreement and Mike complied by rolling onto his stomach and letting Tom finish wiping the come that leaked out of him. And before Tom wiped off himself and returned the washcloth to the bathroom he was sure to give Latts a smack on his ass.

“Mm, come here, Willy.” Tom pulled back the sheets and climbed into the bed, pulling Latts close to his chest.

“Thank you.” He said, nuzzled into his hair. 

“You deserved it.” Mike mumbled into his chest, pressing a kiss to Tom’s collar bone.

“Sorry I freaked out on you earlier. I don’t know what I would do without you. I love you so much.”

“I love you too. I really do.” It was quiet for a moment before Latts continued, “How about round two in the morning before practice?” 

Tom let out a laugh before tightening his arms around Mike and kissing him again. “Of course, Babe.” Mike snuggled closer.

They fell asleep like that, legs tangled together, Mike nestled into Tom’s chest with his strong arms tight around him, head pillowed on his shoulder. Tom’s face was buried in Mike’s hair as he slowly breathed in and out in his sleep. Mike was Tom’s everything, and Mike loved Tom him to death. They never wanted to fall asleep any other way, just warm, and safe, and with each other.

But they could do without the whistles and hoots from the team when they both showed up late to practice with hickeys on their necks.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! This is my first fic on this site and all comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!


End file.
